Reborn Reborn
by Orithyea
Summary: Reborn is now a teenager and he finds himself with six fathers, a brother, and a mother. All self-proclaimed, of course. He's forty-five years old already, damn it. Parental!Guardians
1. Chapter 1

(Or drabbles in which Reborn ages normally, is now a 'teenager', and the others baby him.)

* * *

Reborn was forty-five years old when Nana told him to attend school.

"At your age, kids are in their last year of middle school," she said while folding a blanket. "You're fifteen already and you haven't been to school once."

Reborn slowly blinked and tried to comprehend her logic. Has she forgotten he was hired to be her son's tutor? It has been ten years, after all. "I don't need to go to school."

"Every child needs and deserves to go to school, Reborn."

"I'm not a child, Mama."

"See, you're already in your rebellious phase. Tsu-kun was more docile back then." Nana crossed her arms. "I already did the paperwork and got your uniform, which I put in your closet. You'll attend Namimori Middle starting next week. I'm sure Lambo will be happy to have you with him."

Reborn was tempted to break his promise with the Sawada men and tell Nana everything about the mafia.

True to her word, he found the standard yellow blazer and brown trousers in his room. He pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding it was time to head back to Italy. After Tsuna officially inherited the title of Vongola Decimo, he moved to Italy along with some of the guardians. Even though he would go there for business, Reborn decided to stay in Japan as means of vacation.

Attending middle school for the second time wasn't a vacation.

There was a knock on his door and a familiar voice called out, "Reborn?"

Ungraciously, he opened the door and immediately hissed, "You better fix this, Tsuna. I'm going back to Italy." Tsuna, wearing a plain red shirt and casual jeans, closed the door once he entered. He cursed that his student had become taller than he was in his current state.

Neither spoke, and Tsuna impassively stared at Reborn before his face warped and chuckles escaped from his lips, gradually progressing to boisterous laughter. "Oh, my god, Reborn. Imagine you in school."

He became quiet when Reborn pulled out his gun.

\

Nana didn't and wouldn't yield. Now, Reborn found himself in his school uniform, staring at Tsuna and Lambo across the dining table as they ate breakfast together.

"You look so handsome in your uniform," cooed Nana. "I'm sure the girls would love you, but remember to focus on your studies first."

"I'll make sure he does, Mama," said Lambo, a smirk annoyingly plastered on his face, which faded the instant Reborn glared at him.

At her word, they walked to school together, and by that Reborn interpreted it as to kick Lambo unconscious and head to school alone.

\

It was two weeks in his school life when Tsuna asked it for the first time. Reborn had thrown him out of the window and it was the first time in years wherein he heard his famous shriek again.

Tsuna had decided to stay in the Sawada household again after Nana's pestering to help with Reborn's schooling, much to Lambo's annoyance as he had been using Tsuna's room for his own. His room became cluttered with paperwork and day by day Vongola messengers would come to the house to deliver more.

Tsuna should focus on his own paperwork, not with helping Reborn in his homework. How dare he even ask if he needed help. Sure Tsuna had been helping Lambo with his, but he didn't need to project his brotherly instincts on Lambo towards him.

The second time he threw Tsuna out was when Reborn was sprawled on the sofa, watching television after coming home from school. He was still in his school uniform, fedora casually slanted on his head.

"You have exams soon, Reborn. Shouldn't you be studying?"

Reborn wasn't happy that his student was beginning to get used to seeing him in a school uniform.

* * *

 **Note:** Just setting things up.


	2. Chapter 2

Giannini told him it was almost finished.

Reborn placed his phone down on the dining table and clenched his fingers around his chopsticks.

Almost wasn't enough. It should be done now.

He had skipped school for a day upon hearing there was an assassin out for Tsuna's head. Nana and her son had already decided to spend the day together, and none of the guardians were in Namimori, leaving him to guard the two. Tsuna was more than enough to handle dozens of assassins, but having him beat them up in front of his mother wasn't feasible.

For some reason, Nana knew he skipped school and scolded him for one whole hour. It turned out, much to his chagrin, she still had her image of Reborn being in his rebellious phase, so she kept close contact with his homeroom teacher. He leant back on the backrest, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Why wasn't she like this back then with Tsuna? No wonder Lambo never missed school even once. Everyone merely thought he was passionate about his education _and_ school girls.

"Reborn." He turned to the direction of the door and saw Lambo, both hands behind his back. "U-uh..."

Reborn was suspicious. Now that Lambo had grown up, unlike his child self who kept on fruitlessly challenging him to a fight, he rarely willingly approached him. Lazy, snobby, and a mama's boy – that was Lambo now, except towards Reborn whenever he fancied to order the cow to do his whims. He was pleased that Lambo's coffee-making skills were improving, to the point he would only threaten him instead of hitting him with Leon.

"Could we do our homework together? Tsuna-nii is out grocery shopping."

Reborn stilled. Finally, slowly, his lips managed to muster, "Do our homework together." Maybe the right thing to do right now was cackle and go to bed, pretending Lambo hadn't just invited him to do _their_ homework together.

At first he made Lambo do his share of homework, but stopped when their first assignment was returned, and a big red eighteen was at the top. If his name was going to be used, then he would do a damn good job about it. Lambo's level of intelligence was barely above Tsuna's when he was fifteen.

"I'll cover for your school absences until Giannini's done with the ReboRobot."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. "I could just force you."

But the cheeky brat instead replied, "You and I both know that's not going to work with mama." When Reborn didn't answer, he continued, "Come on, Reborn. I can't take girls out if I'm stuck in supplementary classes, and I know you hate going to school. It's a win-win situation."

He was right. Reborn skipping school had blown away Nana's trust towards him when it came to school matters. He grunted, irritated at how he's bending to Lambo's will.

"Fine," he gritted out, "but I'll only explain once. If you don't get it, I'll shoot you."

"Yes!" Lambo grinned and hastily took the seat in front of Reborn, who moved his plate away as a mathematics notebook made its way on the table.

Reborn leant forward and glanced at the notes. "Which part do you not understand?"

Lambo, _Lambo_ , had the nerve to scratch his cheek and say in a tone which made Reborn want to punch him, "Everything?"

This was going to be a long night.

\

Reborn congratulated himself that Lambo was still alive. Teaching Tsuna, whom he literally had to teach from zero (in studies, that is), had its perks after all. Lambo wasn't as bad as Tsuna, at least.

Standing up, Lambo stretched his arms, scrunching his nose at seeing the clock point at eleven in the evening. "Thanks, Reborn."

Reborn ignored him and also stood up, in the mood for caffeine. He didn't like how Lambo was using Nana against him, and he didn't like how Nana was forcing him to attend school. Once Giannini sends over the ReboRobot, a perfect clone of him, he can finally stop this stupid farce.

To his misfortune, Lambo continued talking, "You know, it's like we're brothers, huh?"

Thank goodness he hadn't taken a sip of his coffee yet.

"It kind of feels nice since the only one in my age group is I-pin."

Was Lambo always this talkative? Reborn never noticed, didn't care, really.

"But technically I'm older than you by a few months, so maybe you should call me Lambo-nii or—"

Lambo shrieked as Reborn dumped his coffee on his notebook.

"Clean this up, stupid cow."


	3. Chapter 3

mmm, I'll just do all the guardians and end this with the parent/student-teacher meeting

* * *

"Juudaime, Reborn-san isn't really a middle schooler you know."

Gokudera offered Reborn, who sat cross-legged on the living room's sofa, a wry smile as he proceeded to hand his boss an ice pack.

"I know," Tsuna's lips curved downwards at the cold contact on his forehead, "it's just a habit I got because of Lambo, okay?"

"You offered to help him with his homework _again_ , for the third time." When Tsuna didn't say anything, he repeated, "Third time. I've only been here for two hours and –"

"I heard you the first time, Hayato. Shut it."

The arrival of Gokudera in Japan was beginning to prove to be a gift, ignoring how crowded the Sawada's house was becoming. Nana had offered Gokudera the guest room, but he chose to sleep on the floor in Tsuna's room. Reborn didn't care as long as his room remained solely his.

He just hoped the other guardians didn't have the bright idea of also coming here.

With a sigh, Gokudera plopped down next to Reborn. "I'll try to keep him in check, Reborn-san."

Reborn deadpanned. "That would be best, unless you want to hunt for the next Vongola heir already."

But Gokudera never said anything about keeping himself in check.

\

"Hayato, I don't think that's how curry should look like."

"Shut up, Takeshi. No one asked for your opinion." Gokudera scowled, which would have been more effective if he wasn't wearing a pink bear-patterned apron, and swatted Yamamoto's hand away from the pot. "This is for Reborn-san and Lambo's lunch, anyway. You're not getting any no matter how much you beg."

Reborn who had been stealthily watching the scene unfold in front of him, grimaced at the pot, confident curry wasn't supposed to have thick, coal-black sauce. It was barely six in the morning and the burnt aroma emitting from the kitchen woke him up. He had left his fedora and Leon in his room to avoid it being contaminated and traumatised by the smell.

Yamamoto exaggeratedly placed a hand on his chest and heavily sighed. "Thank god." He had arrived four hours ago unannounced, immediately flying for Japan upon learning about Gokudera's departure. Reborn was beginning to wonder if it was time for him to get out of his vacation mode, what with all these guardians doing whatever they wanted to do.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gokudera growled and pointed the ladle dripping with the curry sauce at Yamamoto, who yelped and backed away, eyes warily locked on the black liquid pitter-pattering on the floor. "Be useful and get their lunch boxes. It's in the cabinet above you."

After finally being freed from the curse, Reborn wasn't interested in dying so young.

He stepped into the kitchen, with the two still unaware of his presence. "Gokudera, I'm not going to –"

Gokudera turned around and beamed. "Oh, good morning, Reborn-san, and great timing! I'm making your lunch. Today's lunch is curry with my special twist. I heard the school's having its sports festival soon, so I added protein pills and other supplements like vitamin A, B, B1 –"

Either Gokudera was trying to kill him on purpose by going through the vitamin alphabet, or his title as the smartest guardian was a lie. He was tempted to get Leon and shoot Gokudera. In the midst of his internal conflict, Gokudera had finally finished enumerating whatever his deadly concoction contained.

"Also –" Oh, great. He wasn't done yet "– I heard miso soup is your favourite, so I also made it. But I added something to it to help you stay awake in class. Do you want to know what it is?" asked Gokudera, eyes twinkling in excitement towards Reborn as if talking to a child in a guessing game. Gokudera didn't even bother waiting for his answer, as he continued in the same manner, "Chocolate!"

"You added chocolate in miso soup," Reborn deadpanned.

"Yes!" Gokudera's enthusiasm made Reborn's eye twitch. "Milk chocolate, though. I was worried if dark chocolate might be too bitter for you. I know kids don't like bitter things."

Reborn slowly exhaled and counted to ten. His favourite drink was espresso, damn it.

"Hayato, that doesn't sound very healthy," said Yamamoto. It seemed his arrival was a godsend, after all.

Yamamoto should had have left his mouth clamped shut. "It's lacking milk. I think Tsuna has some in the fridge. Milk is good for the bones."

Reborn counted to thirty.

"Also," Yamamoto flashed him a toothy grin, "I can train you for the sports festival. Sport festivals are very fun and full of bam and woosh, haha! We can have fun together!"

Reborn counted to a thousand.


End file.
